1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to masking machines.
More particularly, the instant invention relates to masking machines such as the type used for applying tape and paper to a surface preparatory to applying a finish to the surface.
In a further aspect, the present invention concerns improvements to enhance the utility of masking machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various devices for applying tape and paper to a surface in preparation for painting, trimming and other finishing techniques. In general, such devices, which have achieved broad acceptance by both industrial and non-commercial users alike, are employed for protecting a designated portion of a surface from a finish or treatment applied to an adjacent portion of the surface. Exemplary is the general painting and decorative trimming of vehicle bodies, walls of buildings and other large and small items in connection with vocational and avocational pursuits.
Generally referred to as making machines, the devices are available in a variety of sizes and configurations especially adapted for various uses. While having similar function, specifically the dispensing of tape and paper, and having commonly analogous components including a holder for a roll of tape, a holder for a roll of paper and a cutting edge for severing the tape and the paper, the various masking machines present exceedingly dissimilar appearances. The apron machine, for example, is usually a large, bulky, floor-supported apparatus. The hand held machine, on the other hand, is a relatively lightweight compact unit.
Exemplary of masking machines, and herein chosen for purposes of orientation in connection with the instant invention, is the hand held device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,214. The referenced device includes a handled frame having a rotatably affixed paper roll holder and a rotatably affixed tape roll holder for supporting a roll of coiled paper sheet and a roll of coiled, pressure sensitive tape, respectively. The holders, which have parallel axes of rotation, are oriented such that the tape is dispensed along and overlapping an edge of the paper sheet. As the machine is moved along, the paper and the tape are drawn therefrom and the free portion of the tape is adhesively secured to the surface by the wiping action of the curved portion of a guide bar. When the end of the area to be masked has been reached, the tape and paper are severed by an elongate cutting edge extending from the frame parallel to the axis of rotation of the holders.
The masking machine, as described above, has proven to satisfactorily achieve the objects for which it was devised. This is attested, in part, by commercial success. Observation, however, has indicated areas of interest and concern not before considered in connection with the instant machine or analogous devices.
Tape and paper, for example, are available in various widths. Users, therefore, frequently exchange the rolls of tape and paper in accordance with the requirements of the immediate task. As a result, the cardboard tube forming the core of the roll becomes enlarged, impairing proper fit of the roll upon the holder. An analogous problem of improper fit, either too loose or too tight, occurs in new rolls as a result of the inherent variance in the size of cores.
Observations of operators utilizing the machine has revealed other phenomena. For example, users frequently carry an additional roll of tape for periodic or continuous taping along the free edge of the paper sheet. Also, it is noted that the paper tension spring which insures even movement of the roll of paper and prevents inadvertent unrolling requires independent manual manipulation as the paper roll is installed upon the paper roll holder.
In view of the foregoing and other observations, experimentation has been conducted for the purpose of improving the referenced masking machine and other similar devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide improvements for masking machines.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improvements which will enhance the function of the machine and facilitate the convenience of the operator.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved means for detachably securing the roll of tape and the roll of paper to the respective roll holders.
And another object of this invention is the provision of an improved roll holder which will properly accept rolls of varying size.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means which will reduce manual manipulation while affixing a roll of paper.
And still another object of the invention is the provision of presenting a conveniently available roll of tape for selective use by the operator.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide selectively usable means for optional continuous taping along the free edge of the paper sheet.
And a further object of the present invention is the provision of improved paper tensioning means.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide means which facilitate the rapid and convenient exchange of rolls upon the roll holders.
Yet still a further object of the invention is the provision of improvements, as above, which are usable upon hand held and other masking machines.